The Best Present
by 7-LunaAbraxos-7
Summary: Last year, Beast Boy got what he wanted for Christmas. But can it be topped this year? BBxRae.


_This is the sequel to All I Want For Christmas, but it doesn't really matter if you haven't read it first – this one's self explanatory. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ My best present would be to own the Teen Titans. Unfortunately, Santa can't give me them. So I don't own them. *Glares at Santa*_

* * *

It was Christmas Eve in Jump city, and it had been nearly a year since Beast Boy had found enough courage from some unknown place to let Raven know the feelings he had for her, as well as ask her out.

The Titans had just returned from the annual Christmas ball that the Mayor organised, and the five teens traipsed down the corridor to their rooms for bed. Beast Boy and Raven said goodnight to Robin and Star as they went into Robin's room, and continued on to Raven's room, which they shared.

The door hissed shut behind them, but it was barely closed when Raven attached herself to Beast Boy's lips.

"I've been waiting to do that all night," she said softly, pushing Beast Boy's messy hair from his eyes. He frowned.

"Why? The whole city knows we're dating; it's not as if it's some big secret."

"I know, I know. But, as you would say, I still have issues."

"No you don't! Okay, maybe PDA ones, and noise ones, and-"

"I think I get the point, Gar," Raven interrupted, putting a finger to his lips to hush him. "I have an early Christmas present for you…" she said suggestively, pulling the pins out of her hair, letting the violet curls fall from its elegant topknot to messily frame her face.

Beast Boy grinned and pulled at his tie. "You know, present giving is best done naked."

Raven laughed softly. "Where did you get that from?"

Beast Boy lifted her up and placed her on the centre of the bed. "I think I read it in a card once," he said absentmindedly as he pulled her shoes off and kicked off his own.

"Must have been some card," Raven muttered, watching as Beast Boy slipped off his suit jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt, revealing muscled green abs.

"I think it was one of those ones with a half naked woman on the front," he answered, taking off his slacks.

Raven snorted. "Naturally, because only a naked woman can provide such pearls of wisdom."

"Speaking of naked, why aren't you?" he asked pointedly, climbing onto the bed to curl up next to her.

"I don't know; all this talk of intelligent naked women must have distracted me. Help me with the zipper," she said, rolling over to produce her back. Beast Boy slowly lowered the zipper of her midnight blue dress to reveal the smooth flesh from her shoulders to her lower back. He leant down to kiss a path up to her neck and she shivered in anticipation.

"Can you sit up, Rae?" he asked, pulling her dress down, trying not to get too distracted by her black lace underwear just yet, "I don't think you want this dress scrunched up on the floor and ruined."

Raven smiled at his thoughtfulness and did as he bade, allowing him to slip the dress off her and fold it over the back of her desk chair before jumping back on the bed and pressing her down into the mattress, his lips finding hers. Raven sighed against his mouth, and arched her back as his hand slid under her to unfasten her strapless bra.

"You're getting too good at that," she teased, but her teasing turned into a moan as Beast Boy's hand toyed with her breast and his mouth latched onto the other. Beast Boy delighted at her little mewling noises as he played with her; mewling noises that sounded more desperate as he slid a hand down her smooth skin to her panties, feeling her heat under the black lace.

"Gar…" she crooned as he hooked his fingers round the hem and pulled the lace down her legs and chucking it unceremoniously to the floor. Raven moved her hands from his back to his waist, her fingers pushing the hem of his boxers down. When she couldn't reach anymore, she bent her knees, pulling her feet up, and used her toes to push his boxers down all the way.

Beast Boy laughed, his lips at her throat, and Raven joined in softly, her small hands touching his hardness, causing his laughter to turn into a groan.

"C'mon Gar," she said softly, "I'm waiting…" she trailed off as he lined himself up with her centre and pushed in, and Raven had to let out a long moan. Beast Boy started rocking gently, electric sparks jolting up his spine and stomach, lost in Raven's eyes, and was only vaguely aware of Raven begging him to go faster, harder. He did so, feeling that euphoric height building higher and higher with every push-pull.

Raven felt hot, like she was burning up, and something inside her snapped. She called out Beast Boy's name just as he called out hers, both of them jumping off their cliffs together.

Beast Boy's thrusts slowed down until he stopped and pulled out, flopping onto the bed next to the empath, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"That was some present, Rae. Thanks," he breathed, finding her lips with his. Raven smiled and laughed weakly, her violet hair stuck to her forehead.

"No. Thank _you_," she replied. Beast Boy grinned and kissed her chakra gem.

"Love you Rae," he whispered.

"Love you too Gar."

* * *

Christmas morning was cold and bright, and ten in the morning found Beast Boy at the kitchen table eating waffles with the other boys, as the girls had gone to get their presents for the others.

Beast Boy grinned as he thought back to last night.

And this morning.

When he'd woken up, he'd kissed Raven awake, bid her merry Christmas and made love to her slowly, tenderly. Then when raven had left him to go for a shower, he decided to be sneaky and invade her bathing time, joining her in the shower…

His thoughts were interrupted by the girls entering the Common room, and Starfire's excited squeal of "PRESENTS!!"

All the Titans gathered round the sofa, and each Titan took it in turns to give the others their gifts.

Cyborg got a new tool kit from Robin, a 'Garage Girl' calendar and a camera from Beast Boy, a blue knitted scarf from Starfire and a book on super modifications for the T-Car from Raven.

Starfire received two tickets to Paris on a romantic weekend from Robin (although one of them was for him), the new Saturdays album from Beast Boy, a chick flick from Cyborg and a book about polar bears from Raven.

Robin got a new utility belt from Cyborg, the Davina workout DVD from Beast Boy, the Nightwing uniform from Starfire and a new set of birdarangs from Raven, modified into a different bird shape for Nightwing.

Beast Boy was given another first edition comic book from Raven, a new copy of the Jungle Book from Starfire (his fave book), and a set of keys from Robin.

"Umm… thanks?" he said, confused, when Robin gave them to him.

"They go with the moped I made in the garage," Cyborg explained. "I built it, Robin paid for everything. It's a joint gift."

"You guys!" Beast Boy shouted, running down to the garage excitedly, the others behind him.

There, standing between the R-Cycle and T-Car was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The moped was emerald green with a white seat, and Beast Boy told himself he wouldn't cry with happiness.

After he'd hugged his moped goodbye, the Titans returned upstairs so Raven could get her presents.

Raven had a matching knitted blue scarf and glove set from Starfire, a new marble chess set from Robin and the complete works of Tennison from Cyborg.

"Here ya go Rae!" Beast Boy said, presenting her with his gift, his heart pounding with apprehension about the second half.

"Thank you."

Raven carefully unwrapped the present, unlike the others, who'd savagely attacked theirs. The wrapping was pulled off to reveal a dark blue scrapbook with Raven's name on the front. Curious, she opened it. The title page had the headline THE TEEN TITANS and was surrounded by group pictures of them in various places around the tower, in the car, on the beach. Raven smiled at Beast Boy, who was watching her.

She turned the pages to see other photos; whole pages devoted to the rest of the team and herself, including lots of candid shots, such as Starfire in mid laugh and Cyborg mid-chew. There was plenty of space for her to add comments, drawings and other photos herself.

"Beast Boy…" she breathed, "I love it. I love _you_." She leaned over and pressed her lips softly to his.

Beast Boy glanced at Cyborg, who smiled knowingly. The changeling gulped, and Raven felt a wave of fear rush from him, hitting her empathic senses hard.

"Raven. I love you so very much, and this past year with you has been unbelievable, seeing as how when the team started out we were at each other's throats all the time and although it calmed down, our friendship was rocky." He paused and reached into his pocket.

"Last Christmas I told you how I felt, and you gave me the best present ever; you agreed to be my girlfriend. This year, I hope you agree to something else." He pulled his hand from his pocket, bringing a small box out and bent on one knee in front of the half demon, opening the box for her.

"Will you marry me?"

Raven sat frozen, her heart in her throat, beating wildly. She looked into the eyes of the young man before her.

Nothing happened for a few seconds, and although it was just that, Beast Boy felt like he'd been kneeling for hours.

"Garfield, stand up."

Feeling his heart crack, he stood up, and was immediately hugged by Raven.

"Of course I will Gar, of course I'll marry you!"

The other Titans cheered and Starfire was crying, so happy for her friends. Cyborg made a comment about 'the pressure's on now!', which earned him a punch in the arm from Robin. Cyborg was asking Raven if she wanted the pictures he'd taken with his new camera printed off for her scrapbook, but his words fell on deaf ears.

Raven was in her own world with only Beast Boy for company as he slid the ring on her finger, its sparkling diamond smiling up at her from the silver band. Beast Boy kissed Raven hard; he couldn't describe how happy he was.

That Christmas, the best present wasn't a camera, a scrapbook, a new moped or a ring. The best present was the love and the promise of more love.

Forever.

*** * * * * * * * * ***

_Kinda cheesy at the end. Either that or far too cute for my own liking. If it's stiff at the end, that cause it's my first marriage proposal. _

_If it sucks, please don't blame me as:_

_I personally haven't been proposed to yet, and_

_2) I've never proposed to anyone myself._

_If you want to read stories filled with romance, action, proposals done properly, RobxStar and BBxRae, check out Beautifulpurpleflame and her E'ara Universe stories. They totally rock!_

_You know what to do:_

_Make me happy: read & review!!_

_LunaAbraxos xxx_

"_Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!!"_


End file.
